


first date

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Dates, Awkwardness, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Date night was not Edd's night, apparently.





	first date

**Author's Note:**

> awkward fucking nerds  
> ok theres like one suggestive joke leave me alone jfdsughdjif

Asking someone out is easy, but _actually_ going on the date is hard.

The conclusion that Edd was slowly coming to as the evening went on.

To be fair, he hadn't gone on a date in a long time. Just hadn't really found the time, or place, or--person, for that matter. When he actually liked someone, he was kind of nervous around them and just resorted to telling bad jokes, for that reason. How he had actually managed to ask Jon out, he's completely forgotten about by now.

He had been pining over the neighbor for a while, and didn't actually think that it would actually get to this point, much less, he would say 'yes'.

Edd was trying to have a good time, but this suit he was wearing was uncomfortable, and in hindsight, maybe he should've just stuck with something a little more...comfortable. He eternally cursed at himself, because Jon wasn't wearing a suit, and WAS actually wearing something more comfortable. Just a simple cardigan.

Jon looked really cute in that cardigan. Edd, on the other hand, more or less resembled a very sweaty, awkward man, in a suit, trying to eat soup at a nice restaurant. These tables did not accommodate his height well, and he was scrunched into the table.

At least Jon seemed to have it together.

"So..." Jon spoke up, glancing over his plate. "...what did you get the suit, anyways? I didn't think you wore stuff like that, hah." He asked, tense.

"Oh, uh, I borrowed it from Tom. I'm pretty sure he just wore this to his cousins wedding, or something." Edd replied, fiddling around with the black tie, tracing it with the hook of his thumb. "I probably should've just rented one, or something, Tom's a lot shorter then me." He said with a hint of laughter in his voice, tugging on the collar just slightly.

Jon chuckled a bit, much to Edd's surprise. "I noticed, I can't say I'm the tallest either in my group, that award goes to Eduardo." He responded, taking a bite from his broccoli, and then taking his glass of water to sip, trying to remain eye contact.

Edd paused for a minute, staring at his fork, twirling it around a little, before finally meeting Jon's gaze. "You know...he's actually an inch shorter then me."

"Really?" Jon said, snorting and covering his mouth with his fingers.

"Yeah! When we were in high school, he used to be a lot taller, but after I hit puberty, he got SO mad."

"I think I remember that, me and Mark was havin' to listen to his whole rant over that--and then he actually tried to use stilts to be taller, but he fell out of those after about ten seconds."

Edd couldn't help but laugh, over imagining a younger Eduardo getting all angry and upset over that. His voice cracked a loooot during high school, it made most of their fighting much more hilarious.

He grinned softly, placing the fork down for a second. "Man, I actually never thought you would say yes to my invitation, I mean, with me and Eduardo being rivals and all..."

"...You thought it would be awkward?" Jon finished for him after he had trailed off.

"...Pretty much, yeah." Edd replied, nervously laughing.

Jon grinned in response. "It's okay, if it means anythin', I think you're rather charming, yourself." He said.

In reply, Edd felt himself blush immensely. "Wait, really?" He said, almost sounding in disbelief.

"Of course! Uh--I hope you don't mind me saying that."

"Oh, nonono, it's totally okay!"

"Right..."

The two went silent after that, just feeling nervous after the compliments. Edd wasn't used to being complimented, and Jon just naturally gave them, sometimes.

Edd took a slow sip from his water, glancing over to another table beside them, eyeing that they had ice cream at their table, it brought something to Edd's attention.

Placing the glass back down, he cleared his throat groggily. "So, should we get dessert?"

"Oh, I wouldn't mind dessert..." Jon said softly, pausing to ponder something, momentarily, Edd took another sip of his water due to the sound of his voice. "...back at my place."

Edd immediately choked on his water, almost outright spitting it out.

Realizing his own error, Jon flustered instantly and started to sputter a bit.

"OH--nonono, I meant--I have l-leftover cake at my house, I just thought we could, y-you know, go back and eat it there, s-so we would be close to your house--and--"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Edd awkwardly started to wipe the water off his face, blushing even harder then he was previously.

They both fidgeted around the table, and Edd placed the glass down, Jon just sat there quietly at his seat, feeling tense.

"...I meant, that, that would be nice. I like cake." Edd mentally cursed at himself. 'I like cake'?, he repeated it his head.

"It's, um...it's cheesecake." Jon chuckled nervously, genuinely finding the situation funny as he thought about it.

Edd started to laugh a bit more too, the mood significantly eased a bit. Thank god he actually thought that was cute instead of getting upset. Well, at least he liked cheesecake, declining now would just appear rude. Edd let his hand skittishly fiddle with his own tie.

Even afterwards, the two sat there quietly.

"Shall we?" Jon said, reminding him.

"Oh, right, right! I'll just--" Edd padded around his pocket, and then, he realized something. Upon so, he felt his heart almost drop to his stomach. "I," He started, already feeling embarrassed enough by the events. "sorta forgot my wallet."

Thankfully, Jon wasn't that bothered by it. "Oh, that's okay."

Edd just sighed in relief, feeling a weight being lifted from his shoulders.

 

**-**

 

The date was over as Edd and Jon walked together back to his house, arms locked. There were distant crickets chirping, and the night air was cold, despite all that had happened tonight, Edd was satisfied about all that happened, because at least most of his awkwardness was forgiven by Jon thinking he's cute.

"We should go out again, soon." Jon smiled, and Edd felt himself relax more. "I really like spending time with you, Edd."

"You too." Edd responded, without thinking. Then he quickly smacked his own head. "I meant--I mean, you too--NO."

Jon just laughed in response. "You're funny." He said simply.

Edd headed to his door, taking out the keys and placing them in the lock, opening the door as he looked back at Jon. "So...thanks for the lovely evening," he said, not knowing what else to say at that point. "we should do this again, soon. But I probably won't wear this dumb tie again."

Jon took his hand, looking at him. Edd paused to smile back, and then, Jon stood upright, planting a quick kiss on Edd's cheek, causing him to blush at the affection. Jon pulled back, patting his cheek. "That tie makes you look...very handsome." He replied, and Edd felt heat take over his face.

"See you tomorrow," Jon laughed softly, waving goodbye as he walked over to his house.

Edd touched his cheek where he had kissed him, feeling a string of emotions wash over him, feeling flustered.

He stared at the moon one last time before heading back inside, letting out a relaxed sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> WOO RAREPAIRS!!!!!  
> i lvoe rarepairs actually they're really good anyways
> 
> i hope you enjoy this fucking awkward ass first jonedd date


End file.
